


Lovefool

by LadySeed



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeed/pseuds/LadySeed
Summary: Sacchan and Gintoki had been dating for a year or more but what happens if someone comes along. The puff puff action of his dreams.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Sarutobi Ayame
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gintama or any of the characters.**

**I am not a pro writer at all so forgive me if this is horrible.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

  
She hugged her knee, resting her chin on it as she watches the rainfall outside. It was not strong, just a little drizzle but enough to shake the leaves and make trickling sounds on the ground. The smell of the rain and the cold wind entering her bedroom taunts her. The noise it makes is the only thing acceptable to her right now. She's a mess. Every time someone talks to her she reduces herself in tears and it's getting in the way of her work. She was sent home by her manager from the café again today, pathetic how she can't even prepare a simple parfait. It's been more than a month since they broke up and she's still hurting like it just happened. Her tears started to rival the rain, she hurriedly ran to her bed to find comfort but it can only offer her painful memories. She sobbed as they replayed again.

_"What do you mean?" shocked by the words she heard from the man sitting across the table, her body started to shake. She's an assassin she's not supposed to fear anything, not even death. But whatever is happening right now is what she feared the most._

_"I said it's over. I'm done with this." He had that signature annoyed look on his face as he got up to leave. It was well-rehearsed he said the things he was chanting in front of the mirror these past days._

_She scrambled on her feet to chase after him "No, Gin-san please." She managed to grab hold of his yukata._

_"I already explained everything to you, I met someone I really like." He grabbed her wrist to let go of his clothes but instead, she hugged him. She knows who it is, someone he met during his job at Yoshiwara._

_"Please I'm begging you don't do this; we can make this work I promise." She buried her face on his back as she prayed for him to listen to her._

_He felt the warm tears soaking on his shirt but he's got to do the right thing. "I'm sorry, Sacchan" he broke free from the hug._

_"Please tell me what did I do wrong? What didn't you like? I'll change I promise." She didn't know how it happened but they are already outside her house, she was on the ground, hugging his leg, preventing him from leaving. What a sight. It's like resurrecting the dead._

_He didn't move. "You did nothing wrong. Please don't make this difficult."_

_"… I did nothing wrong?" she whispered. "Then why –" looking up._

_"I can't be with her if we're still together." His eyes on the gate. "You were amazing but I guess... it's only physical." He felt her let go, he didn't look at her and he took this chance to leave._

_Impossible._

Defeated by herself, she got up to find somewhere else to hide, but she already knows there's nowhere to run really. It's just another long day for her.

*****

"Oi Kagura you use the bath first you stink!" Gin kicked off his boots to the side before entering Yorozuya. They chased off a runaway cat and it, unfortunately, hid under a ditch where only the poor yato can fit.

She tried to attack Shinpachi when he gave her a disgusted face as she passed by him. "But but are you really going to add 5 more pickled seaweed on top of my salary Gin-chan?!" she beamed excitedly.

"Yes but just this once, I'll take it off Shinpachi's share" he lounged on the couch turning on the TV.

Shinpachi, however, protested "What?! I never agreed to that!"

"There's no way for me to fit in that ditch but if you have tried harder you could've done it yourself Shinpachi… that's minus points for your laziness." Resting his head on his palm.

"I wouldn't mind it if Sacchan was still here" the glasses murmured to himself as he picked up a pile of boxes from the kitchen.

He ignored him.

Sacchan enjoys stocking their house with food and desserts. She also helps Shinpachi with housework when she's not working at the cafe or on a mission.

"What's that Shin-chan?" She grabbed a piece of paper from the young male. "Whoah!" she ran to Gintoki taking the paper with her. "Gin-chan! Gin-chan!" she grabbed his hair to look at the picture. "It's this one! That's the brush I'm looking for! Where is it!" shaking his head like he'll remember if he sees it.

It was a photo of him and Sacchan. She was sitting on the couch her legs are on his sides while he was on the floor resting his head on her thigh. He appears to be watching TV while she was combing his hair.

He was silent.

"I'm sorry Gin-san, I'll throw this right away." He retrieved the photo and placed it back on the box. It contains her remaining stuff that Shinpachi found lying around their house. "Kagura, I probably threw that already."

"Why?! You've been throwing away all her stuff." She yato pouted as she approached him intending to take the box from him.

He lifted it up. "I told you, Sacchan and Gin-san broke up so her stuff can't stay here."

"What's broke up? What does that mean? Did her brain break? Did Gin-san's brain break? How? it's already broken in the first place! And where is Sacchan? Why isn't she visiting anymore." Pouncing around as Shinpachi avoids her.

"It means she won't come here anymore." He tried to explain making the girl stop.

"Huh?" tilting her head to the side.

"It means the plan worked. Gin-san has finally got rid of his stalker." He turned away to finally throw the box. The girl however just stared at the man on the couch.

"What?" not looking at her. "Take your shower you stink."

* * *

  
_**See you guys on my next update in a week or two please leave thoughts would love to hear from you...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gintama or any of the characters.**

**I am not a pro writer at all so forgive me if this is horrible.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_Shinpachi closed the door behind him after Gintoki kicked out the purple stalker he found under his desk. “Gin-san, why don’t you try doing what Zenzou said last time?”_

_“Huh?” he crossed his leg as he leaned back on his chair._

_“Why don’t you give Sacchan a chance and just show her you’re not worth it.”_

_“Oi! Are you insulting me, glasses?” he felt attacked._

_“You’re probably next to Hasegawa-san in terms of uselessness Gin-san, for sure Sacchan will figure out there’s a lot of guys better than you.”_

_“Oi! why are you comfortably insulting your dear Gin-san after all that I’ve done for you, you brat.” He stared outside the window to give it some thought._

_“Plus, you’re getting old- “he paused after hearing the man leave his chair and enter his room._

_“Fine Fine!”_

_*****_

_“Gintoki! It’s still morning why are you already downing that alcohol? If you want to die, I and Catherine will assist you.” Otose nagged at her tenant._

_He placed the bottle down slowly, wiping his mouth. “I need some liquid courage for something I’m about to do.”_

_“Hmm? What is it this time?” she worriedly asked as rolled smoke from her mouth._

_“Gin-san will ask Sacchan to be his girlfriend today” Kagura answered while finishing whatever remains inside the rice cooker._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“They said she will leave him in a week because he is useless and pathetic, women prefer successful hard-working men and they always notice those men when they are in a relationship.” She chattered as she ate Shinpachi’s share._

_Otose just gave him a look. “I understand you’re tired of her antics but I don’t see this ending well Gintoki...” she warned._

_“It’s worth a shot, if it doesn’t work then I’ll find some other way.” He finished his bottle and left to go upstairs._

_“That’s not what I mean, idiot. It’s never good to toy with a woman’s feelings even if she’s a stalker.” She yelled._

_He entered his room and looked around for any suspicious movements or items._

_“Hey Sadaharu!” calling his overly sized dog._

_It sniffed around and barked at the side drawer by the entrance of the kitchen. He slowly moved towards it and pulled on the first compartment and sighed when he found what, or rather who he was looking for._

_“Get out of there, we need to talk.” He turned and took his place on the couch, arms crossed._

_She slowly lifted herself up and quietly landed on the floor. He was somehow impressed by it, he once wanted to be a ninja when he was little after all._

_“What is it Gin-san is something wrong?” she kneeled on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with worry._

_“No.” he breathed. “You can stop doing that now. I’ll go out with you.”_

_“What?” she blinked._

_“I said, I will go out with you so stop creeping in my house.” He continued._

_“Are you playing a prank on me?”_

_“No. But remember I have my rules, break one of them and I will dump you!”_

_Her face brightened and Gintoki sure saw flowers around her for a moment._

_“You’re not joking?! Can I tell Otae?” She awfully looked happy._

_“You can tell whoever you like.” He was keeping a straight face._

_“Anybody?!”_

_“People will be seeing us outside so keeping it is out of the question.”_

_“Really?!!!!!!!!!!!” she got up and immediately gave him a hug. “Gin-san I love you!!!”_

_So it begins._

The man across Hinowa’s shop shooed off another group of children scamming people for money.

“There have been so many of them lately” Hinowa appeared behind him placing a plate of dango. “How are you and Tsukuyo? It’s been a month since you started dating but I’m still surprised.” She smiled.

“I don’t know which part of dating you’re asking but I’d say it’s all good. Specially the puff puff action.” He grinned but immediately regretted it when he felt two kunai pierced his skull. “Oh, hi there darling.” _Darling?_ Turning around to greet the owner of the weapons.

“Hi there, baby” she smiled smoking on her pipe. “So, where are we going today?”

“Let’s go watch a movie and maybe a drink after. I already sent Kagura and Shinpachi to Otae’s so we can stay out late tonight.”

“She sounds like an ex-wife having custody of the children.” Giving him a side-eye.

“Are you jealous?” He smiled. “She and Kondo are together.” He took the kunais off her hair and replaced them with a helmet. “Let’s go.”

They arrived at the movie house and he got them both some popcorn and soda. They were watching a cheesy love story which Tsukuyo seems to enjoy but he vividly remembered going to the cinema is more enjoyable than what they are doing now.

He remembers Sacchan dashing inside the building dragging him behind her. She’d get them their tickets and food and she would always choose the seats at the back excitedly waiting for the lights to go off.

_“What are you doing?” he looked down on his crotch as she slowly unzips him._

_She placed a finger on her lips_ _and pointed on the screen making him watch the movie as she stroked his length. The warmth of her hand driving him mad as he feels himself harden under her touch._

_“Shit” he gasped as he breathes heavily, the excitement of doing it in public and being caught just makes the situation a hundred-folds better. He grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, pointing his erection on her mouth which she happily devoured. She sucked him hard, her tongue swirling around him, taking him deep inside her mouth, determined to please him. He grabbed her harder and she felt him thrust impatiently making her gag and that just excites them more. His thrusting became a lot faster and she knew he’s almost at his limit. She braised her self as he exploded in her mouth, swallowing all that he could offer without wasting any drop._

_“You’re too loud.”_

_“I don’t care.” He got up dragging her outside. “Let’s finish it here.” Taking her inside one of the public bathrooms._

_“But we didn’t finish the movie.” She cheekily smiled at him; her arms locked around his neck._

_“I enjoyed the movie, happy?” His hand reaching under her yukata, “Hmmm no underwear?” Grabbing both of her legs and locking them around his waist. “Naughty.” He pressed her back on the wall as he slowly slides his tip up and down her slit getting ready for his entrance, feeling the wettest part of her center, he plunged himself inside her, capturing her mouth before she makes any sound._

_“Gin-san” she managed to say between their kisses._

_“Mmm?”_

_“I think you’re getting too excited.” She tried keeping up with his pace._

_“And whose fault is it?” he bit her lips tugging on it then kissing her again. “Shit, Sacchan this is so good.” He groaned feeling her wetness on his member he busied himself thrusting while pressing her hips on him._

_They both froze when they heard the door of the bathroom opened and 2 men entered the bathroom. He immediately covered her mouth with his hand._

_“Looks like the movie is over, we have to get out soon before they start flooding this place.” He kept his eyes on hers until he saw her nod. “We’ll continue this at home.”_

_“I have work tonight Gin-san” she whispered biting her lips as she takes his assaults which is becoming rougher and rougher after hearing her answer. “Gin-san I think I’m close”_

_“Hold it in until I’m done” Pumping her as hard as he can not caring that there are people inside the space where they are._

_She let out a moan as he increased his speed frustrated that he can only do it once. “Gin-san I can’t” she cried but he ignored her while trying to reach his climax releasing himself inside her. They were out of breath. There’s no way people didn’t hear them. Gintoki pulled himself out of her and slowly placed her down, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe the white stuff flowing down the side of her thighs._

_“I’ll be back in two or three days” she said with an apologetic face as she wiped the sweat on his forehead._

He felt a nudge after spacing out for a while.

“The movie is over.” He looked over his shoulder to see Tsukuyo wiping her eyes.

“Did you?” he was surprised.

“It got me a little bit.” She attempted to make a foolish excuse and he accepted it anyways as he grabbed her hand to take her out drinking.

* * *

_**See you guys on my next update in a week or two please leave thoughts would love to hear from you...** _


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gintama or any of the characters.**

**I am not a pro writer at all so forgive me if this is horrible.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Tsukuyo as a girlfriend is perfect. Gintoki stared at her sleeping form, her face flushed and her skin glistened from the moonlight. She’s the most beautiful woman for him; gentle, kind and strong. He smiled as he played with her hair. They’ve spent so many nights like this and he loved every moment of it. He was not her first but he’s determined to be the last man for her. Just the simple night of drinking from the late night stand, going home drunk with her and making love in his futon made him feel complete, and he believes he’s got everything he needed in his arms as he hugged her, enjoying the sound of the rain on the roof that just started to fall. _The roof._ He stared at the ceiling directly above them.

_Gintoki swayed his way outside one of the bars in Kabuchiko, he dragged himself with just enough strength to find a random bench he can fall and stay the night, for now. His vision was spinning as he kept himself standing and awake but his body just won’t listen to him as he prepared himself for impact. He landed on a soft, warm hug._

_“There you are Gin-san” Sacchan placed his arms around her neck as she carefully positioned his body for her to carry him._

_“I feel like throwing up if you do that.” He drunkenly complained._

_She jumped a few more times._

_“-I said.”_

_“Yes, yes.” Landing on her feet just a few blocks away from Yorozuya. “Come here.” Helping him walk._

_She slowly laid him down on his futon, taking off his boots and freeing him of his belts and robe. He heard her place something beside him and he flinched a little when he felt something warm on his forehead._

_“When did you- “hurling._

_“I arrived today, but you were not here so I looked for you.” She explained as she runs the washcloth on his arms. “Go to sleep.”_

_He closed his eyes, feeling the warm fabric on his skin._

_The need to go to the toilet woke him up, he slowly opened his eyes and realized the girl was still in his room. She was leaning on the bedside drawer, her hands playing with his hair but her eyes are closed._

_He woke up the next day with Kagura’s banter with Shinpachi. He looked around and found a pillow near the window and a laptop._

_“That’s mine!” the yato kid was on the couch pointing at the coffee table, while the male glasses sat across her on the other couch._

_“Like I said you can’t have that, that’s obviously Gin-sans!” the glasses countered._

_“What made Gin-san so special?!”_

_“Sacchan bought this for him, besides you already ate the other two Kagura…”_

_“Oi oi! What’s the ruckus so early in the morning? You’re making my head want to pop!” he had one eye open as he massaged his head, surprised that he is actually wearing his pajamas._

_“Sacchannnn!!!! Gin-chan’s awake!” the girl yelled as she took something from the table and ate it._

_Sacchan arrived from the kitchen with some headache medicine and a glass of water. “Here.” Handing it to him. “I got you some desserts from work too and I also prepared breakfast, which one do you want to eat first?”_

_“Cake…” he answered as he approached the table glancing at the kitchen where the purple ninja was from. “Are you leaving for work again?”_

_“Ah, yes.” Placing down the plates, she sliced the cake making sure Kagura and Sadaharu get the larger portions._

_At first, he thought, she was gonna be a pain but he realized she was actually not around all the time but when she is, she does all kinds of things for him._

_“You didn’t have to come here if you were so busy.”_

_“I wanted to see you.” Opening his strawberry milk box. “I always want to see you Gin-san.”_

_He scoffed. “You don’t have to.”_

_“Seeing my Gin-san after work is the best reward in the world.” She smiled at him which made them choke. “I’ll always come to see you even if it takes the remaining 1% of my hp”_

_He sighed._

He got up to wash his face annoyed at the unwelcome memory. He’s already happy and then suddenly this random stupid thing kept coming back. He splashed some more cold water on his face, praying it would wash away the memories with it.

*****

Sacchan stared at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her brush and combed her hair up into a ponytail. She tried to fake a smile but immediately frowned when she felt warm liquid run down her face. She quickly finished tying her hair up and wiped the salty tears from her face. She tried, she tried to talk to herself, she tried to find the reason why he left. She blamed her work, she blamed being too busy, being too caring, being everything. She felt like she’s being swallowed by something and she desperately needs something to pull her out. She called out for him a million times, in her sleep, in the shower, in her head. She tried everything to understand and just put the pain to rest, but there is nothing. She knows in her heart she did nothing wrong, her conscience knows she did everything for him. But why? She felt her head spin again. She’s heartbroken.

She gathered herself up and like always, mindlessly walking to work.

“Oh! Stalker!” Sougo called out to her but she didn’t seem to hear him. “Hey Sacchan!” he approached her poking her back.

It felt like he was the first-ever person she saw in a month.

“Are you ok?” He innocently asked.

And that’s when she saw him, Gintoki and Tsukuyo just left a dessert shop. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand while Gintoki was holding her other hand, they were laughing at each other. He looks content and here she is, feeling miserable.

“- meet you there.” The young sadist kept talking. “Hey, are you listening?”

She just stared at him. “What?” then she turned away again.

“I said old man Matsudaira wanted to see you.” Following her line of vision.

“Yeah, I received his message.” Rubbing her eyes. “Tell him I’ll be there.”

“So, you’re ok with everything?” he assured her.

“Yeah.”

* * *

**_See you guys on my next update in a week or two please leave thoughts would love to hear from you..._ **


End file.
